Night of Passion
by TeriPolo'sAss1
Summary: It's all about a night out for Stef and Lena. I think they deserve it. (This story does have smut) :) PLEASE REVIEW !


**WELL IM BACK. AND IM ONLY WRITING THIS ONE- SHOT BECAUSE I MISS WRITING. AND I THINK THE STEF AND LENA SHIPPERS NEED A STORY BECAUSE IF I SEE ONE MORE JONNER FIC, I AM GOING TO FLIP. SO THIS DOES HAVE LESBIAN SEX. SO IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE THEN THIS IS NOT FOR YOU.**

STEF

I was sitting on the side of my bed, taking off my jewelry as I sat there and thought about the events that happened today. Today had to be the happiest day of my life other than me getting married of course. I finally was able to adopt my daughter. After all the set backs we encountered over the last few months all this worth it seeing the look on my daughters face when the judge announced she was a finally a member of our family legally. Also seeing my son Jesus after the last few weeks was so exciting and surprising. He really put the icing on the cake. We ended up spending the rest of the day together as a family eating and watching movies. Once I saw everyone nodding off, we decided to call it a night and head off to bed.

I heard the shower water turning off and I knew Lena was done in the bathroom even though I didn't know she was taking a shower. I went towards the closet to grab my pajamas but when I turned around I saw Lena walking out with her pink towel wrapped around her body and her hair pinned on top of her head. I caught myself staring at her. her body was glistening with water, the lose ends of her hair was dripping with water. The pink towel stopped above her knees so it showed off her long glorious legs. I didn't know if she knew I was staring at her or not because she reached down to get clothes from our bottom drawer. She dropped her towel and her long back which leaned into a curvy dip on her lower back and the swirl of her ass, got a tingly feeling in between my legs. I felt it start to burn as I continued to watch her. My wife was just so sexy I couldn't contain my self.

I grabbed my PJs and stepped into the bathroom to calm down and and throw cold water on my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got out the bathroom and saw Lena laying in bed on her cell phone, she saw me and a small smile appeared on her face. I stood at the door and had my arms folded across my chest. I caught myself staring at her again. This time she looked at me and a smirk came across her face.

"Is there something I can help with Mrs. Adams Foster," she said to me.

"If you can stop looking so fucking cute, that can help me out a lot," I said to the brunette laying in bed chuckling a bit.

I immediately saw a blush on her face. And she smiled up at me. It had been a while since I was intimate with my wife with all the stress we was under and the slight tension between my wife and I, sex had been out of the question. But tonight. I needed my wife. I needed to feel her hands touch me. I needed that physical connection tonight. We took care of our emotions and communication yesterday, but tonight I needed to make love with my wife like I never had before.

"Since I saw you come out of that bathroom in your towel and seeing that water laid across your skin, and when I saw that towel drop, my little friend down there couldn't contain herself," I said to my wife who was giving me that lustful look. I walked over to her and got under the covers with her and straddled her lap. I leaned down on her my hand reaching under her tank top, my fingers were lightly touching her mocha skin slowly inching up towards her breasts. I leaned down even further until my lips reached her ear.

"Can you help my friend down there," I whispered to her licking her ear. She giggled as I started to suck on her earlobe and I heard a small moan come from her. I reached my tongue down to suck and kiss on her neck. She started to moan again.

"Stef baby, the curly haired woman said to me," moaning a little bit as I continued to lick up her neck.

"Hmmm," I said into her neck.

"We have to stop," She said panting and whimpering like a small child. Neck kisses were her weakness. She could fall at the knees from neck kisses.

I sat up on her lap and looked down at her, curious as to why she wanted to stop.

"Umm, we have to stop, baby as much as I don't want to, we have to," she said with a sad look on her face rubbing up and down on my hips.

"And why do we have to stop," I said to her.

"I got my period," she said to me. And I threw my head back and blew out a loud breath. "I'm sorry baby."

"Ughh, dammit mother nature," I mumbled climbing off of her.

"I'm really sorry baby, let's just put a rain check on this ok," Lena said to me leaning her head on my chest.

"It's not your fault love," I said kissing her forehead.

"Let's go out on a date this weekend," Lena said getting excited and looking up at me.

"A date," I said looking at her with a smile on my face.

"Yes, a date. We can go Saturday night. We will make sure the kids are all right for the evening, and we can go to dinner, a walk on a park anything, and then later we can rent a hotel for the night for some much needed "other stuff".

"I like the sound of that babe, and I am sorry to put a downer on it, but since we have to pay the rest of that contractor I think we should skip the hotel part and do everything else, we can just come back here for a night cap," I said to my wife. I was nervous of my wife's reaction, since I knew she hated when we talked about money on our alone times.

"I think that can work just fine," Lena said smiling up at me giving me that killer smile.

"So it's a date," she said grinning up at me.

"It's a date," I said to her and she leaned up at me and gave a hard kiss on my lips. I kissed her back and motioned for her to open her mouth. My tongue entered her mouth and our tongues and teeth clashed and danced together.

"We don't have to have sex tonight, I just need you too kiss me," she said to me.

And when she said that. I laid down and turned to my side and we faced each other and kissed like teenagers who displayed there love to each for the first time.

LENA

When Saturday rolled around, I could not contain my happiness. Stef and I haven't been out on a date in a while, and I needed to be around my wife and reconnect with her in every way possible.

I knew she would be mad but I went out and brought a dress this morning while she picked up a extra shift at work. The dress I brought was a short white dress with a wide slit on the sides and it had thick straps on the shoulders. The dress was also extra tight. After I showered and applied a small amount of makeup on and I left my curls out. I thought I looked pretty cute, I just knew it was going to get Stef's blood boiling.

Stef informed me that she was picking up me up around 7 and that she was changing at the station. Stef didn't tell me where we was going, she just told me it was something nice and simple but I was going to love it.

I went downstairs and all the kids were sitting in the living room, with 5 boxes of pizza and a ton of soda. Usually I would scorn them for eating like that but tonight I didn't care, they could eat until they passed out.

"Wow mama, you look hot," Mariana said taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Aww thanks sweetie, do you think mom will like it," I asked out loud.

"Oh she will," Mariana said to me.

"So what are you guys doing tonight beside stuff your face with pizza," I asked my children. Even though I already knew the answer to that question.

"We are going to be doing exactly this, eat and watch movies," Jesus said shoving an entire slice of pizza in his mouth. I almost threw up in my mouth.

"Well, don't go to overboard tonight with the junk food, don't want you guys getting sick," I said to them and they all nodded at me.

When I heard the door open, I switched my gaze from the kids to my wife who had her mouth open. I smiled at her and took in my wife as well. She had on a plain tank top and a pair of jeans. Even though she dressed very casual she was still drop dead sexy to me.

"You look stunning babe," Stef said walking up to me kissing my cheek.

"So do you. You know I love you in jeans," I sorta whispered to her enough so the kids could not hear me.

She gave me a wink and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"We will be back later on tonight, please don't destroy the house," Stef said to the kids while grabbing my hand leading us out the house.

We heard a chorus of bye's come from them and we left and got in the car.

We had been driving for about 20 minutes now until we came to the parking lot of the beach. I knew this was another part of the beach that was not near the school.

Stef got out of the car and walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me to get out. I always loved small gestures like this. She grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand.

When we reached to the sand I discarded my shoes and carried them in my hand. While Stef did the same.

"Alright my love, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to," Stef instructed me to do.

I closed my eyes and she guided me with her hands while were still walking for another 5 minutes until she told me to stop and open my eyes. When I fluttered my eyes open my jaw nearly touched the ground. Sitting in the sand near the boardwalk was a table that had a white tablecloth on it and it had roses all around the sand and on the table. In the middle of the table was a bottle of wine in a ice bucket. It was dimly lit with tall lanterns on the edge of boardwalk. What really chopped this all off was the man and woman playing the violin softly. I had tears in my eyes and I just stood there then I looked at Stef who had the biggest grin on her face.

"Stef, this is just.. I am so... Im speechless," I said to her wiping the tears that had fallen on my face.

"I just want you to know how much I love you. Like I said the other night, you are the love of my life, for the past ten years. I have been the happiest I have ever been. I know we had our share of ups and downs, but because of every last one of them, it has made us stronger. So tonight I just want to show you how much I love you, and how much you mean to me," she said grabbing me in a hug and I couldn't do anything but cry in her arms. I thought I had lost my wife after keeping that horrible secret from her. But all this today showed me no matter how much we go through we can always bounce back from it. I lifted up my head from her shoulders and she wiped the tears that was on my face.

"I hope these are happy tears," she said holding my face.

"They are, I just love you so much. I thought I lost you. Your the only one I want and I can't live without you Stef," I said to her. She kissed me and the kiss was tender and passionate.

We walked over to the table and she pulled the chair out for me. When we sat down a waiter came down from the steps.

"Hello ladies, my name is Frank I will be serving you today. Is there anything I can start you off with," the waiter said placing a bucket of bread on the table along with menus. He opened the bottle of wine.

"Give us a second while we look over the menu," Stef said to the waiter he nodded and walked back up the steps.

"So how did you do all of this," I asked my wife as we took a sip of our wine.

"Well, me being the stunning blonde cop that I am, my coworker who owed me a favor for years now helped me hook this up. His brother owns the restaurant that is right above the boardwalk. I had him hook us up with tables and chairs on the beach and a private chef and waiter for the night.

"You are something else Mrs. Adams Foster," I said to her. She held out her glass of wine and we clicked our glasses tonight to bring good luck to our night.

Dinner went by smoothly we talked and just reminisced over our past. When we ordered dessert I ordered a chocolate cake and Stef ordered a strawberry short cake.

"Oh wow, Stef this chocolate sauce is awesome on this cake," I said to Stef who just laughed at me ravishing that cake.

"Can I try some," she said with that sexual smirk on her face.

I scooped up some of the chocolate off my cake with my index finger and held my finger out for Stef. She leaned in and sucked it off of my finger and made sure she got every bit up.

"After that, it is time for us to go home, you are driving me crazy woman," I said to Stef.

"You know I love it when you call me woman," Stef said to me and I winked back at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got back to the house, the kids were all asleep and sprawled out on the living room floor. Pizza boxes and plates everywhere.

"For now I am not even going to say anything, we will handle it in the morning." Stef said as I took a picture of them. This was going to be good blackmail.

Stef walked up the stairs and I couldn't help but stare at her ass in those jeans. I got a wicked grin on my face and did a windmill on her ass which had her squeal.

"Ouch, babe that hurt," she said to me rubbing her ass.

"You say that now," I said to her with a smirk on my face.

I knew what I wanted to do to her tonight. After all she deserved it.

When we got to the bedroom we closed the door, and locked it and we immediately ran up to each others arms and our lips clashed together in a messy and passionate kiss. Clothes started flying everywhere. I needed to fell skin to skin. I missed her pale skin clinging to mines. We fell down on the bed her on top as we continued to kiss. My hand rubbed up and down her back and my hands started to fondle her ass. She kissed up my neck and started licking it and sucking on the soon to become spot. She kissed my collarbone and licked in between my breast. She sucked on my nipple and I heard myself moan. She started to pinch my other breast and rub it in between her index finger and thumb. My back started to arch slightly. She switched positions and continued to pay attention to my breast.

Her leg reached in between my parted legs and I felt it up against my clit. I started to grind up against it. She added more pressure and she moved in rhythm with me. My pussy was throbbing. It needed more.

"Stef baby please," I moaned out to her.

I guess she got the message because her tongue started going down my stomach until she reached my pelvis. She grabbed my ankles and placed them on her shoulders and she went in for the kill. I felt her lips suck on that small nerve bundle of mines. I moaned out as she sucked on my clit. Her lips licked up and down the inside of my pussy. She licked my inner lips before she started to suck on them. I couldn't keep my back from arching and the moans was coming freely. I needed my wife all of a sudden. I needed to taste her. I needed her now.

"Stef, I need you baby," I panted out to her.

"Hmmm," she moaned in my pussy.

"I need you on my face," I requested from her.

She lifted her head from in between my thighs her chin and mouth glistening. She got up and I scooted closer to the top of the bed. She positioned herself on my face her head in between my thighs again. She went right back in ravishing my pussy like it was last meal. I took the first lick for the night and I heard her moan in my pussy. I sucked on her clit and held unto her ass and waist. I pulled her closer to me as I ate my wife out. Our moans blended in together, I was just thankful the kids were fast asleep downstairs. Soon I felt her legs start to shake over me then white liquids started to pour out of her one by one. I licked every drop of it up. I slurped up the sweet saltiness up with my wife while I felt myself climax and she kept going until I got numb down there and I had to push her up off of me.

She collapsed next to me and caught her breath along with mines.

"Damn baby, I forgot how well you can eat it," I said to my wife and she looked at me and she leaned in and kissed me both of us tasting ourselves. While I kissed my wife I knew there was one more thing I needed to do. I was far from done tonight, it has been too long.

"I will be right back," I said to my wife. Getting up from the bed.

I went to the bathroom to get the strap on that was in a drawer with the rest of our toys. I strapped it on and stood in the bathroom door and posed for her with the fake penis in between my legs.

"Guess, I am getting fucked tonight," she said looking at me grinning.

"Yes you are, now lay down and open your legs for me," I said to her. She did what she was told and I laid down on top of her. I kissed her and she stroked up and down my sides. I reached down and placed the dildo inside of her. And she let out a hefty moan. I moved slowly at first. I pumped slowly and she held onto my hips following my rhythm. She was breathing slowly and her hips started rocking urging me to pick up the pace. I picked up my speed and pounded into her. She bent her legs upward a little more so she was able to wrap her legs around waist. I started pumping into her faster and with more force that the headboard started banging onto the wall. Her body was bouncing off the bed and I was growing slick with sweat. Her moans got so loud but we just didn't care right now.

"AHHHHHHHH, LENA. You are fucking me so good baby," she screamed out. It kind of boosted my ego a little bit. So I went as fast as I could. It got so intense and passionate that I was drenching with sweat and our bed and headboard was making more noise than us.

I guess Stef could tell I was getting tired because she flipped us over till she was on top. She started bouncing up and down on top of me. She help unto my breast as she rode the fake dick that I had strapped on me. I rubbed up and down her stomach as it was covered in sweat as well. I grabbed her hips as she bounced up and down on me like a wild animal. I heard her muffle a scream and I could feel her legs start to tremble. She started bouncing on top of me faster as I knew she close to coming for a second time tonight.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD, AHHHHHHHH," she screamed as she lifted herself off the toy and positioned her over my stomach and came on me. Her white creaminess covered my lower half. And she collapsed on me and we both had to catch our breath.

"That. Was. So. Motherfucking. Good," Stef said into my neck as she was catching her breath.

"Yes it was, we need a shower, there is no way we can wait until the morning," I said to her as she laid down next to me.

"I agree," she said. She leaned in and kissed me lightly. I kissed her back and we just grinned at each other. The love I had for my wife was indescribable and I knew she was it for the rest of my life.

"Last one to the shower is a rotten egg," she said running to the bathroom laughing out loud and I ran after her.

 **HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. REVIEW PLEASE. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES NO BETA. I REALLY NEED SOME MOTIVATION. AND ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUEST PLEASE LET ME KNOW. NO BRALLIE AND ABSOLUTELY NO JONNER.**

 **THANKS FOR READING :)**


End file.
